riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Teleport
Dimensional Teleport is a spell but also a natural ability of demons. PRPG Palladium RPG originally mentioned that when gods used it, it worked like the level 11 wizard spell. There wasn't any mention of how it worked when demons used it though. The spell originally did not require having been to a place before, but it did require knowing the true name of the dimension. Location was originally random unless you had visited, so the benefit of having visited a dimension was being able to choose where you ended up. Conversion Book One and Book of Magic Originally it could transport 1500 pounds. This remained the same when adapted into Conversion Book One and Book of Magic published in 2001, despite PF2 having increased the weight limit to 2000 pounds, this being released prior to BOM. What CB introduced was an alteration of specifics: *knowing the true name of the dimension was no longer required *but having been to a dimension was now required to teleport ANYWHERE *non-randomized destinations now depend on having a "sanctuary" established there Palladium Fantasy PF2 mentions under the level 15 spell that some greater demons have it as a natural ability, implying they may be able to transport the 2000 pounds. This makes it unclear how LESSER demons' dimensional teleport works, and it may not include the ability to bring extra cargo. Dragons and Gods mentions a dragons' dimensional teleport is "very similar" to demons, and dragons are specified (like the spell) as being unable to port to places they haven't already visited. Megaverse Builder page 9 introduced "Dimensional Fabric" rules which give a bonus (Weak like Rifts Earth) or penalty (Strong) to dimensional teleport abilities. page 14 has a random table for rolling it pg 61 gives Rifts Earth a fixed +20% bonus to teleport in 2 situations: *at a nexus point *to connecting dimensions pg 62 gives both "Great Cataclysm" and "Time of Chaos" (Chaos Earth) a fixed +50% to teleport into it, instead of the variable 5-20% chance Rifts Earth usually has (except as above, maximum at a nexus or connecting dimension) *also interestingly mentions at this time humans had a 33% chance of (without abilities!) just randomly being teleported off the planet to random places, which could explain the peopling of the three galaxies, wormwood, palladium fantasy or any other non-earth dimensions pg 63 identifies a stable permeable barrier to wormwood with no bonus or penalty to get there Dark Conversions Page 12 appears to be the first and only instance of useful specifics for demon teleportation: :Note: Most demons of Hades (excluding Gargoyles) have a limited ability to perform a dimensional teleport back to their own dimension. :When it says dimensional teleport followed by a percentile number, the percentile number indicates the likelihood of a successful teleport home. :A failed roll means no teleport. :Each teleport attempt counts as one melee attack/action. :A dimensional teleport can be tried as often as once every melee. Hades pg 22: :Nobody other than Abdul-Ra had been to Dyval (and he was a prisoner at the time), so they could not just use Dimensional Teleport to appear. :A gateway to Dyval had to be found. pg 46: :+ 10% to any other skills or natural abilities such as Dimensional Teleport, Climbing, etc. pg 94: :Demons also ride monstrous creatures known as"Netherbeast," as war mounts, and many can fly or Dimensional Teleport on their own. :The problem with the latter is they can't Dimensional Teleport to a particular world until they've had someone take them there first. :To Dimensional Teleport (pop from one world to another), the demon must have visited the place at least once. :Until then, the place is off limits and impossible to locate. Page 94 of Hades contradicts Page 12 of Dark Conversions, allowing demons to teleport places other than home. 46 seems to imply teleport is a skill and might be penalized by things that penalize skills, such as a low IQ attribute or insanity or Soul in a Bottle Dyval Imps were finally given a dimensional teleport ability, something they lacked in PF2 / Dark Conversions. Mention is made of them being stranded. This is confusing since even a 10% ability could be brute-force attempted until success. This only makes sense when remembering Gleba's previous "Dimensional Fabric" rules in DB7 since "Strong Fabric" penalties could reduce even a level 15 Imp (25% chance) to 0% since it can go up to -30%. Since getting stuck is "likely", it does imply that Dyval predominantly operates on strong-fabric worlds (the 11-30% types, not the 5-10% types) where such penalties are enough to nullify their powers. Pg 97 "getting to Dyval" defined "impenetrable" as a -70% penalty to dimensionally teleport to Dyval for non-minions. Even on a success it must be at one of the 2 entrances. Dimensional teleport to other levels gets a +10% for lesser/greater Dyvalians, There is a -80% penalty for those who have never visited a level, and -30% for those who visited 1-5 times. A more gradual reduction in penalty might make sense as a house rule: *-70 for 1 *-60 for 2 *-50 for 3 *-40 for 4 *-30 for 5 Based on that, rather than giving no penalty at all for the 6th visit, 10% progressions could continue: *-20 for 6 *-10 for 7 *-0 for 9 The penalties to teleport to other levels are halved for portals instead of teleports. Although it is unclear what to apply that to since portals do not have %s. Perhaps 100% ? Porting to other levels might ONLY possible from Dyval Prime (probably due to the castle overlap and central hub aspect). This is because on the right column: :just as one must fine a oprtal or place they can go to get into that level of Dyval, they must find a different location to get out Pg 104 has a mistake under "Citadel Teleportation". Following "only to other locations in Dyval Prime" the disclaimer should obviously be "not other levels of Dyval" however it says "not other levels of Hades". Armageddon Unlimited pg8-9 :uses dimensional teleport to get to the location of the one who summons it. pg 11-12 "Alter Dimensional Fabric" allows changing weak/strong fabrics pg 13: :uses dimensional teleport to the location of the one who summons him. pg 16-17 "Energy Expulsion: Dimensional Energy" can interfere with teleports pg 19 the "Portal" abilities is described as using Teleportation pg 46 "Bestowed Deevil" abilities: :Dimensional Teleport: Can teleport to and from Dyval Prime pg 47 "Bestowed Demonic Abilities" continues on 48: :Dimensional Teleport: Can teleport to and from Hades Megaverse in Flames pg 25: :individuals who use the supernatural ability of Dimensional Teleportation or any dimensional travel spell magic are +20% to succeed when it is done from within a Hell Pit. pg 29 Hell Pit benefits :Beings with the power of Teleport or Dimensional Teleport, as well as spells of teleportation and dimensional travel, enjoy a bonus of +20% to Teleport or Rift to the desired location. :Likewise, Shifters, Ley Line Rifters and users of most dimensional magic enjoy a +20% bonus to accurately or successfully weave their magic when the spell is cast from inside a Hell Pit. pg 58 has a mutation where the ability is lost pg 79 has elevated teleport abilities for Gallu-Centaurs in the presence of a particular lord pg 139: :drugged to hinder their natural abilities, such as dimensional teleport This may support the treatment of teleportation as a skill, since drug intoxication can create skill penalties. pg 144: :there is a ley line nexus with a link to Dyval, making Dimensional Teleportation back to that realm easy. It doesn't appear to be clarified that a nexus aids in using dimensional teleport natural abilities of demons. The closest match would be Titans on page 98 of Conversion Book One: :dimensional teleport at will (45% success ratio, add +10% on a ley line and +20% at a nexus; similar to the demon's teleport) This also appears on page 97 of the revised edition under "Titan, Hero Giant". This may indicate that the 10/20 line/nexus bonus is intended to be for demons as well, but if so it's a very indirect way of supporting that. This may be a reference to page 29 which only gives the nexus bonus at hell pits. micro-Rifts Initially the impression might exist that teleports do not create rifts in space like dimensional portals do. There has however been continuous implications that they DO create them, albeit perhaps very small and very brief. Examples of this: *pg 87 of RMB, the "Dimensional rift home" ability of Shifters is described as "dimensional teleport home" before being again called "ability to rift home". The verbs rifting/teleporting appear to be used interchangeably here, implying there is not any sort of mutual exclusion **that said it says "a full rift or dimensional portal is necessary to take others". Meaning that while dimensional portals create rifts, they are not FULL rifts, and not "portals". ***pg 88 references a "tiny communication rift" made at nexus points, but these are earlier called "a small dimensional portal/rift" so they probably still require the spell. Shifters in RMB did not start with Dimensional Portal (this was added on page 41 of DB7 and retained in RUE) so it doesn't appear they could do that at first level. However it is possible the "greater being" is the one who cast that spell (they just can't enter through it without linking to the Shifter) *DB7 (megaverse builder) page 41 renamed the ability "Dimensional Teleport Home" though, removing the referenced to teleporting being Rifting... *RUE 122 restored "the ability to Rift home" text that DB7 removed, however, thus restoring the implication that Dimensional Teleports involve non-portal brief micro-Rifting. *pg 64 of Dyval, the "Nexus Deevil" ability "Dimensional Teleport Home" includes the text "The ability to Rift home" See also *Dimensional Portal *Teleport Category:Spells